This invention relates to the emulation of vacuum tube audio power amplifiers. It incorporates non-linear properties of semiconductors to replicate non-linear properties of vacuum tubes. It incorporates filters to replicate response properties of vacuum tube power amplifier circuits. This invention further relates to the low-level emulation of said vacuum tube audio power amplifier connected to a speaker load.